Generally, a computer system, for example a personal computer or high-end server, will have a cooling fan installed inside the system for heat dissipation. Particularly, for the existed central processing unit (CPU) or storage device, such as memory or hard disk, due to the increased processing speed and correspondingly the resulted high temperature. It is further required for employing a cooling fan to enhance the effect of heat dissipation to prevent the system damage due to being overheated.
Some prior art employ a thermal diode, or DTS (Digital thermal Sensor), or PECI (Platform Environment Control Interface) provided by Intel Corp. to monitor the temperature of a device (such as CPU) and to control the cooling fan. When the temperature of the device is high, the DTS or PECI will control the fan to provide more airflow. For example, there are the Q-Fan Technology® provided by ASUSTeK Computer Inc., or Precision Cooling Technology®, and QST (Quiet System Technology®) provided by Intel Corp., in which PECI employs the on-die DTS to provide the digital information regarding the temperature of a processor, and QST uses the PECI reading outputted by CPU as feedback to control the fan to make the temperature from a sensor approaching a Tcontrol value.
However, the prior art does not disclose the actual heat dissipation demand considering the operation of a target device, so as to provide sufficient cooling airflow to the target device within an acceptable temperature raising range, and achieve the effect of more energy saving at the same time.